


Yearn

by ishipacowboyandanarcher, MidnightSpeeches



Series: The Attraction of a Soul [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 2fluffy4me, Affection, Angst, Baking, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Emotional and Physical Bond, Established Relationship, Explosions, F/F, Fluff, Gabriel/Jack Soulmates, Gonna Be Fun, Halloween chapters, Hurt/Comfort, Implied genyatta, Jesse/Hanzo Soulmates, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Post-Canon, SO MUCH FLUFF, Separations, Sharing of Pain, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Team Building, Teasing!Hanzo, Violence, blowjob, implied Pharmercy, maybe not, tags will still be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipacowboyandanarcher/pseuds/ishipacowboyandanarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSpeeches/pseuds/MidnightSpeeches
Summary: It happened without either of them thinking, mated at first sight. Now, mating was normally a happy time for couples; a rare occurrence to be celebrated, and you can't deny fate. One: the ex-heir to a criminal organisation, the other: an ex-special ops soldier. Now they both work at Overwatch, danger lurking around every corner.  Just the thought of losing the other hurt.





	1. Learn

“Hanzo,” McCree whined, as he sought the attention of the younger man. Jesse had drooped himself over his boyfriend, clutching his arms around his waist lovingly. 

“Yes, Jesse?” Hanzo replied as he locked his hands around McCree’s neck and pulled him down. His scruffy beard was scratching Hanzo’s neck; he knew that Hanzo loved the feeling of his wild scruff. Almost proving this, Hanzo rubbed against his lovers chin. The scraggly beard in contrast to his soft tanned cheeks, kissed by the sun and large chocolate eyes. These features made up the most handsome man Hanzo had ever laid eyes on – Jesse McCree.

McCree suddenly slipped his arms under the archer’s armpits and pulled him to the ground. He flipped the smaller man over with enough care that he wasn’t hurt. Jesse then pinned him under his weight, but supported by his arms. Startled, Hanzo squirmed, but McCree had the better grip, and his size came into advantage. Hanzo wiggled around in McCree’s grip. He had his wrists pinned with his hands and his knees were either side of Hanzo’s legs. He smiled down at the archer, trying to absorb his beauty, something he could never really understand. 

“Let me go, fool.” Hanzo mumbled, softer than intended. Jesse knew he had won the play fight and he released his grip but remained on top of him.

“Have I told you how beautiful you look underneath me?” Jesse teased lightly. He really enjoyed the way Hanzo’s pupils blew just a little bit wider; knew that the assassin liked it just as much as Jesse had. Decided that he liked the flash of possessiveness in his eyes almost as much.

“You are my cowboy. No one else.” Hanzo realised a little too late that he had said that out loud. Jesse just stared at his boyfriend, loving the fire that was in his eyes. Jesse gasped as Hanzo moved closer to this face. Instead of the gentle kiss he was expecting, Hanzo had grabbed his bottom lip playfully. Biting just hard enough to hurt, but not enough to bruise. McCree had not expected what Hanzo did to him next.

McCree yipped in absolute horror as Hanzo started to tickle him. The archer had been lying under him completely still; McCree should have seen it coming. Hanzo had his hands had cupped his waist, fingers darting across his rib cage. The smug satisfaction in his boyfriend’s eyes was absolutely not acceptable, but it’s not like he could really do anything right now. 

Jesse was a victim to his beautiful archer, was an instrument that Hanzo’s deft hands had mastered, and Jesse loved it. McCree silently cursed himself for letting the alcohol getting him to him and revealing he was ticklish. 

“You weigh too much, you big fool.” Hanzo stated lightly. “My big fool” he added with a smile. McCree could feel his weight pressed into the hard muscle under him: carved abs pressed into his ribcage. He could feel Hanzo’s deep breaths as he leaned in to his ear. 

“Darlin’ the things you do to me you have no idea.” McCree whispered into Hanzo’s ear. He bit down teasingly on the lobe of his ear. He heard Hanzo whimper under his touch, wanted to feel more of Hanzo but at the same time he just enjoyed the view of the beautiful but deadly assassin under him. McCree remembered the first time they met: he could hardly talk, stuttering and tripping over his own words. He couldn’t believe that someone this beautiful could use his hands for killing people. Then he saw Hanzo with his bow. Fascinated by the deadly aim the archer portrayed.

“As much as I enjoy you being on top” Hanzo began, purposefully leaving out the ‘of me’, “can we move to the bed perhaps?” After a few more seconds of staring had passed, McCree hopped of Hanzo with a groan; reminding himself the he wasn’t young anymore. He was almost 40, soon he’d be an old man like Jack. He chuckled to himself. Jesse plopped down on the bed with a satisfied sigh. He took his serepe off and hung it on the hat rack next to Jesse’s bed. 

“What is it you want to do cowboy?” Hanzo questioned as McCree helped him off the floor.

“Can my answer be you?” Jesse looked at Hanzo teasingly. He gave him a wink as he tried to take off his under armour, he reached around the back, searching for the release button. Hanzo seeing that Jesse was ‘struggling’ with it, he walked over to help him. 

“I don’t need help” he sputtered. Before he could contest any further he felt gentle hands reach around the back, pressing the release on the armour with a hiss. He pulled the armour pieces off, which showed McCree’s plaid shirt underneath. Hanzo straddled McCree and placed his finger tips on his chest. McCree couldn’t help it. The feeling of Hanzo’s fingers pressed on his chest was overwhelming. He loved to be touched – to touch. He pulled Hanzo on top of him, their lips crashed into each other, a sloppy messy kiss. McCree flipped Hanzo over so he was on top of him. Hanzo grunted with the brute force. He was on top of his man, his mate; his. The primal desire to consume Hanzo completely. To keep him safe, protect him from anything that may hurt him. He had never felt like this before. He knew he loved Hanzo that was clear as day. The animalistic desire to protect this man was something on another level. Something that wasn’t emotional, but something on a physical level. It almost pained him not to be by Hanzo’s side at this point, any time away from the other man he felt the tug of his heart. Jesse ran his hands through the long dark silky hair. He kissed deeper, pushing his lips between Hanzo’s gently. Jesse moved the kisses down from his lips to his neck, he left loving marks scattered around Hanzo’s neck and shoulders. Slipping Hanzo’s tight fitting shirt off over his well-toned body was a privilege to McCree every time. He craved for Hanzo. He desired to feel Hanzo, to be one with him. McCree heard a cough and he turned around and his stomach dropped.

“You know the rules don’t you.” Jack said more as a statement than a question. Jack tried to keep his stoic face but he could see his lip quivering, almost as if he was proud that Jesse had found someone, but also mad that he left the door open so carelessly as if inviting everyone on the base to see. 

“Typical dad,” McCree thought. He looked up at Hanzo as he turned bright red. The soldier pivoted on his heel and left the open door. “Sorry sweetheart, I got distracted and forgot to shut the door all the way.” McCree chuckled, as he paced around the room. He whispered a goodnight, and after not hearing a response from Hanzo, ambled out of Hanzo’s room disappointed that he had been careless.

He left like a sad puppy, tail between his legs. He didn’t sleep that night. McCree felt a strange tugging all night in his sleepless state. He wasn’t sure what caused it. Putting it off till morning when he would visit Angela. He texted her that he needed to talk. After sitting in bed for a number of hours he decided to get up for coffee.

-

“Jesse,” Hanzo looked at his boyfriend with concern. “How long have you been up?”

McCree was wearing a tight shirt, with a band graphic on the front, which accented the layer of muscle McCree had around his body. He wore grey sweatpants; stained from what looks like multiple meals. The shirt rode up his chest, revealing light brown chest hair. His pants were hanging on a fine line between falling off and hanging on his waist. McCree turned his head and scratched the underside of his beard, his Adam’s apple bobbed. He had his longer hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Streaks of grey ran through his once dark brown hair. It was something McCree loathed, not having his natural hair. Hanzo always assured him that at least he still had his hair. 

Jesse went to open his mouth to respond before Hanzo cut him off, “and how many pots of coffee?” Hanzo sounded slightly irritated. He must have looked tired, McCree assumed. A dull headache pounded at the back of his head. His muscles were sore, after only being used to sit for a lengthy period of time. 

“Didn’t catch a wink of sleep last night.” Jesse admitted. The archer looked disappointed, as if feeling inadequate by not being able to provide for McCree. 

“You could have awoken me and slept with me.” Hanzo said in a hushed voice. Hanzo was still careful with revealing their relationship to the other members of Overwatch. It was hardly a secret anymore, almost everyone at the base placing bets on their engagement, marriage, how many kids they would have etc. Nonetheless, Hanzo wanted it kept between them, so McCree would do his damn best at keeping it that way.

“And to answer your other question, this is my 3rd since 4am” McCree said regrettably. He knew he drank too much coffee, but that could be blamed on his Papi Gabe. Gabe got him into all sorts of addictive things, much to Jack’s dismay. Cigars, coffee, you name it, Gabriel had done it, or at the very least suggested it with McCree. Hanzo looked at him again. This time not with disappointment but with sympathy. 

“You fool, come here” Hanzo said with arms spread open, inviting the cowboy to be between them. McCree hugged Hanzo, feeling that strong embrace of the shorter man.

“I’m tired darlin’,” he complained. He release himself from the hug and trailed his hand down Hanzo’s arm. The archer shuttered under his touch as he grabbed his hand and led them back to Jesse’s room. Unfortunately, Angela interrupted them on the way to his room. Even in her sleepy state, she must have read his text. 

“Jesse, I expect you in my office at 10am.” Angela spoke in a groggy voice, “and I need all the details.” She whispered to McCree with a wink. Dumbfounded by the implication McCre,e let go of Hanzo and shied away.

“Is something the matter?” Hanzo looked at him eyebrows furrowed. 

“Just gonna see if there is anything to help me sleep sweetheart” Jesse said, trying to cover up the other symptoms. 

“Mhm, okay.” Hanzo replied, even though he didn’t quite believe what he had said to him. “I trust you will be okay.”

-

“Wait, Angie you’re saying that we’re soulmates?” Jesse said in disbelief.

“You’re showing all the signs; a tug at the heart, overprotectiveness. The only other sign you haven’t shown is pain echoing. It’s not a very common thing, to find someone who fits you perfectly. You essentially become the same person in two different bodies, to put it in layman’s terms. Sometimes it can be hard to differ where you end and he begins.” 

“Never heard of this soulmate thing, but I suppose yer are right, bein’ the doc and all. And well, doc, we didn’t need to be soulmates for us to become one.” Jesse winks at the innuendo. 

“Now Jesse, be warned, being a soulmate with a man in a place like Overwatch is very dangerous. It isn’t the best place to meet your soulmate There are very major … implications that come along with losing a soulmate. Not only do you feel it emotionally but also physically.” Jesse’s face dropped, not wanting to stay in the topic he interrupted her.

“Are there any cool superpowers we get?” Jesse teased.

“Well… Actually some soulmates say they can communicate thoughts and feelings through the tug. It’s not for everyone so don’t be too surprised if it doesn’t work.”

Jesse tried yelling his boyfriend’s name in his mind. 

Hanzo?

Jesse tried to communicate through this tug, remembering how it felt last night. Similar to a warm collar around his heart. He wasn’t sure if it worked or the other man chose to ignore him. He would have to explain all of this to the other man at the other end of the tug.

“Jack and Gabe were soulmates Jesse.” Angela trailed off.

“Oh, wasn’t it obvious them two were more than just ‘business partners’? That means that…” Jesse trailed off not wanting to remember the death of his only father figure. That man who had raised him, and saved from prison.

“Listen Jesse, this isn’t something to be taken lightly. Soulmates are very serious and I encourage you not to mess around with it. Or tell anyone for that matter.” Angela look at him with genuine concern, knowing that what happened to Jack and Gabe was something she never wanted to deal with. “Now for the lack of sleep, I’d suggest trying to sleep with your mate. Just knowing they are safe and next to you might be enough to settle your mind.”

“Well I appreciate the advice. I really do. Thank you for helpin’ me out again. Even despite it not bein’ medically related. You always know what to say.” He smiled at her happily. “How are you and things with Fareeha?”

“Things are good, with Overwatch back up and running again it’s been busy and stressful. We only really got settled into the routine a few months ago.”

“Damn Angie, you know the recall was three years ago.” Jesse was shocked, “are you two that busy?” 

“You would never believe it. Between me being one of the only doctors and Fareeha a high ranked officer, it’s never ending.” Angela said with a sigh. 

“I wish you luck Angie, with you and Fareeha. I’ll do my best to keep your advice.” McCree’s hand twitched, itching to have a smoke after the long conversation. He enjoyed her company, but he had to leave, not wanting to smoke in front of her, lest he get another lecture. 

-

“Hanzo, the reason I brought you to this restaurant, well there’s something I gotta tell ya.” McCree looked at his archer nervously. Hanzo’s eyebrows arched intently. “When I was talkin’ to Angie, it was more than just me not bein’ able to sleep.”

“I figured as much.” Hanzo replied a deep concern settled across his face normally stoic face.

“Listen this may sound crazy. It did to me, but we’re soulmates.” Hanzo’s concern grew more. 

After explaining all the concepts the McCree had learned earlier that day, he thought Hanzo was finally began to understand it. 

“So we share pain?” Hanzo asked.

“Yes, and I’m really curious to try out this tug thing. Apparently some mates can send thoughts and such through.” 

“It sounds like it could be an interesting thing for us to try.” Hanzo said as he looked into the puddles that were McCree’s eyes.

“Mama would be so proud I finally found someone to be with and to call mine.” McCree tried to choke back the tears of happiness that were released like water out of a dam, despite the larger man’s effort to stop them. He stood up and walked around to the bench where Hanzo sat. He sat down next to him and cried tears of joy into Hanzo’s chest. Hanzo stroked the crying man’s hair lovingly. McCree sniffled up his tears and looked up to Hanzo. 

“I love you more than anythin’ else in this world darlin’. Losin’ you would be like losin’ a part o’ myself” His accent dripped from the words, as it always did when McCree cried. 

“Jesse you know that I wouldn’t want it to be any other way. Even if we were not soulmates, I still think we would be perfect for each other.” Hanzo leaned down and kissed McCree on the forehead. Trailing kisses down his face till he reached the soft tender lips of the cowboy. He pressed his lips onto the others with a deep passion. Started by the display McCree hesitated for a second before he pushed his face upwards. McCree pulled away, lost track of time in his man’s eyes and lips. Straightening out his wrinkled shirt and apologising for getting Hanzo’s ironed shirt wet, they both got out of the booth and the two linked hands as they walked out of the diner. 

-

McCree was still awake long after the man in front of him had gone to sleep. He couldn’t help shake the thought he had on the way out the door with his talk with Angie. If one of them did die, he mentioned to Angie “I know we're takin' chances. You told me life was a risk. But I have just one last question. Will it be my heart or will it be his?” He tried not to think of it. The memory too painful of Gabe leaving Jack. They were soulmates. He empathised with Jack, never wanting to be in that situation. He brushed away the thought and wrapped his arm securely around Hanzo’s muscled torso and drifted to sleep.


	2. Discern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does get rather NSFW.  
> Thank you @highnoonbitch on Instagram for beta'ing for me.

“Jesse, you need to focus.” Hanzo patted him on the face, almost slapping him.  
The cold metal walls of the storage room echoed their voices lightly. McCree heavily sat down on a crate of what was most likely weapons while Hanzo leaned against away from McCree. The wrinkles on his face were pronounced with mild frustration. His dark eyes burned holes in McCree, but he wasn’t affected. In fact, McCree smiled back at him foolishly. 

“I’m doin’ my best sweetheart.” McCree replied, the condescending undertone Hanzo chose to ignore.

“I don’t want this to be something we fight over.” Hanzo sighed “The tug, as Angela described it, is something that not every soulmate has.” Hanzo walked over towards the tall, broad American man. He buried his head in the red plaid shirt and absorbed the smell surrounding him -- whisky, cinnamon, tobacco and leather. McCree’s scent always had Hanzo wanting more of the man. He felt rough fingers brushing through his long black hair taking care in being gentle, lest he actually ruffle the silky locks. McCree had pulled the golden hair tie out of Hanzo’s hair and proceeded to tie his own hair up in a small ponytail with a sly grin. Hanzo bit his bottom lip instinctively. 

‘You look good with your hair up,’ Hanzo thought he said in his head. He must have imagined the ripple that he felt as the words entered his mind.

“Did’ya say something darlin’?” McCree looked up at him eyebrows knit at the centre of his face. When Hanzo looked up at him and the blood drained from his face. “Jus’ my imagination, I reckon. It was nothin’.” Jesse said shaking his head in doubt.

“Perhaps. What did I say? Or rather what did you think I said?”

“You said I looked good with m’hair up.” A flush of pink crossed the cowboy’s face. Surely with all the teasing and flirting McCree had done to Hanzo, one would think he’d be used to getting some compliments in return. After all they had been together for a year or so.

‘If this nonsense does work, then why don’tya try to kiss me?,’ McCree sent through the tug.

“Try? Why would I try when I’ve caught you already?” Hanzo smirked, finally seizing his turn to tease.

Still, Hanzo’s heart fluttered, unsure of how to proceed with the situation at hand. He looked down and fell into McCree’s lap, as gracefully as he could. The two of them fit together like a puzzle with Hanzo’s legs either side of McCree’s hips, straddling him. He breathed in through his nose, catching McCree’s scent again – whisky, cinnamon, tobacco and leather. Hanzo leaned into a well-disciplined kiss. Closed lipped but passionate. Hanzo felt the fire burn in his heart, where McCree was the kindling to his flame and he was fanning it harder than before. He pulled away from the kiss and lined McCree’s bearded jaw with hard kisses. The scruff of his beard tickled the archer’s nose. He pulled his scarf out of McCree’s hair and let his hands run through the soft chocolate locks. It fell perfectly into his fingers, almost as though it had remembered Hanzo’s hands. Despite outward appearance, McCree took care of himself. Perhaps it was an excuse to have Hanzo stay in the shower with him longer or perhaps it was another attempt to make Hanzo happier.

‘Silly cowboy,’ Hanzo thought to himself. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt McCree’s hands greedily all over him. Touching his back, thighs and giving his ass a playful squeeze. Hanzo bucked into the squeeze, jumping further up his lap. He could feel the tip of his erection pressing into his thigh. Jesse wriggled his eyebrows teasingly as if he had predicted the outcome of the situation.

“Didn’t know you kept the Peacekeeper in your pants, cowboy.” Hanzo teased, arousal and desire drowned his words. “Maybe you’ll have to show it to me again.” Groping around his crotch a confused look fell upon Jesse’s face “It seems much bigger than a gun though.” Hanzo continued to tease McCree. McCree had pulled his hat over his face in mild embarrassment or maybe even an attempt to hide his arousal. Had he not known Hanzo was only teasing? Nonetheless Hanzo stopped his groping.

“Don’t hide your pretty face cowboy.” Hanzo lifted up McCree’s chin. He kissed his rose stained cheeks lightly, brushing over them breathlessly. He pressed his forehead into McCree’s and let their breaths mix, and then he moved his lips back down into a sloppier kiss without care to technique. Hanzo moved his hands up and down Jesse’s back, then settled on leaving his hands interconnected around his neck, warmth radiating like a furnace.

“I can assure you, this weapon is only for you Han.” McCree stumbled the words out as he gained more of his composure and the typical cockiness slowly returned. He finished his sentence with a trademark wink. Hanzo resumed rubbing his hand up and down McCree’s inner thigh as a response, not wanting the moment to end. 

“Darlin’” McCree moaned involuntarily. Hanzo found he was standing up and being guided to the wall forcefully. Jesse was finally taking control, how Hanzo liked it. He breathed onto his neck recognising he was no longer above McCree but rather the other way around, Jesse regaining his height advantage. Hanzo’s body had met the wall with enough force to knock the remaining breath out of him. Jesse looked down at him with a burn in his eyes. A look that said ‘take what is yours’. McCree had one hand beside Hanzo’s head and the other cupped his chin, pulling Hanzo’s face closer to his. He felt McCree press his body weight into him, their ribs pressed together. Hanzo was panting heavily, and intimacy floated in the air like a thick smoke. Hanzo felt McCree’s knee press into his groin lightly, and let a moan out of his parted lips. 

McCree nuzzled into the nook of Hanzo’s neck, undoubtedly absorbing his smell. Hanzo toyed with the idea of taking McCree here and now, but his self-control, while limited around Jesse, prevented him from doing so. He decided he would tease McCree as long as they could stand it. He slipped his hand down the waistband of McCree’s grey sweatpants and grasped McCree’s shaft firmly, playing with the vein on the underside of his cock. McCree loved it whenever Hanzo ran his tongue along it, so he decided to toy with it, attempting to stimulate the experience. Hanzo loved McCree’s dick, there was no denying it and McCree was very proud (but never loud) about this fact. It satisfied an itch within Hanzo.

Although that wasn’t all he loved about his cowboy. He loved the dedication and loyalty to Hanzo. The comfort he provided in his large hugs and deep sincere laughs. He loved the brown hair that heavily coated his chest, he loved the small amount of belly that McCree had due to lack of discipline. The cute way his hair was messed up when he took off his hat. The unruly and rowdy man that was somehow able to capture his heart. 

When Hanzo grabbed his length as a way to test Jesse, he didn’t stroke, he just grabbed, pre-cum dripping out of the head desperate for attention. It took all of his will not to crouch then and there and taste McCree on his tongue, the heavy weight of his cock in his mouth. Hanzo pulled McCree’s other hand from his back and started to kiss his hand instead. He started at the warm palm with tight close lip kisses. He then moved and started experimentally sucking his thumb. Hanzo was displaying his skills that McCree knew all too well. He was drawing out a reaction, and wouldn’t stop until he was satisfied with it. While doing this he slowly and strenuously stroked McCree’s length, and the cowboy let out a soft moan against Hanzo’s neck. He moved to take his index finger and middle finger into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the fingers, sucking and licking at the same time. McCree pulled back slightly, unwilling to completely leave Hanzo’s hold. He removed his fingers from Hanzo’s mouth, with a strand of saliva still connecting the two. Hanzo gave Jesse a defeated look.

“Stop teasin’ me darlin’. I swear you’ll be the death of me.” The words fell out of his mouth in a heap into the archer’s ears.

“Shall we take this elsewhere?” Hanzo back whispered under his breath into Jesse’s ear. 

“Mine or yours?”

“Mine, please” Hanzo had noted the McCree was keeping tidier, after many threats to not go in unless it was clean. Hanzo appreciated the efforts to appease him, despite McCree’s nature - messy. Hanzo heard McCree‘s spurs jingle lightly in front of him as they walked down the otherwise silent halls. Footsteps echoed as though they were in a cave. McCree froze as they rounded a corner.

“Oh good! Both of you are here!” Angela said clapping her hands together. McCree’s eyes pleaded with the woman. He looked down at her with a face that would melt hearts. His silent plea did not work, nor did Hanzo expect it to. “McCree. I’ve known you for 20 odd years now. Your looks don’t work anymore. Besides it’s not me that needs to see you. It’s Jack.”

“What did I do to piss Dad off this time?” Jesse whined.

“Jesse,” Angela placer a hand on his shoulder lightly. Hanzo did his best not to remove her hand from what was his. 

‘My cowboy.’ Hanzo growled through the tug by mistake.

“I think you two are bound for a mission.”

“I think it’s best we go Jesse.” Hanzo said still as a stone next to McCree.

McCree made a muffled sound as Hanzo dragged him away from Mercy’s cold grasp.

-

“Okay you two, listen. Firstly Jesse, get your hand out of his damn lap.” Jesse jumped and removed his hand from between Hanzo’s leg. Looking like a kicked puppy he mumbled an excuse that was clearly seen through. Hanzo shook his head. “Secondly, you two are required for armed muscle, you are to capture and intercept a weapons cache in Ilios. You are to do it under the cover of the night and you are to destroy it without leaving any evidence.”

“Why us two though!” Jesse cried out. “Why not have more than just two? There are other pairs in this facility that work together just fine!”

“Jesse calm down. You two are the most competent pair we have around here for this job. Ones that will blend in when necessary and have the set of skills to be more than capable to complete the objective.”

“Sir,” Hanzo began “You know that Jesse and I are-“ the gruff soldier cut them off.

“That’s all the more reason for you two to stick beside each other and you should know each other better than any other pair within the entirety of overwatch. You are able protect each other. You don’t want to lose the other. Trust me. The consequences are dire.” A flash of pain danced across the soldier’s otherwise deadpan face.

‘Just think about it as a relaxing vacation’ Hanzo said to his mate through the tug.

“I have one final request Jack,” Hanzo proposed “Let us have a few days alone before we must complete the mission.” Jack nodded in response, most likely understanding how time alone was important, especially to a newly mated pair.

“Agent McCree and Agent Shimada, you are dismissed.” Jack saluted briefly and turned on his heel as he walked out mechanically. Jesse’s hand toyed up Hanzo’s thigh again. Finger’s left swirling trails of fire as he brushed over his groin, ever so lightly. This elicited a hitched breath from Hanzo and he bit his bottom lip slightly. Hanzo buried his head into McCree’s chest. 

“Whisky, cinnamon, tobacco and leather.” Hanzo repeated in his head, a mantra of what made up the man he loved.

He inhaled sharply as he grasped the flannel shirt McCree was wearing and bunched in his hands. The soft material felt like home in his hand as he ran it through his fingers. Jesse was slowly unbuttoning Hanzo’s shirt when he carefully placed his hands stopping him.

“Somethin’ the matter?” Jesse looked concerned, like he had done something wrong.

“Anata,” Hanzo said, not wanting to disappoint, “We will have plenty of time for our… activities on the mission. In the meantime we must train.” Hanzo sealed his promise with a kiss. A kiss that promised much more but not in the present. Jesse reluctantly nodded and leaned into a comforting hug.

-

Dink  
Dink  
Dink

Three shots, three hits direct into the heads of training bots.

“Still pretty handy with that bow I see.” Jesse looked in awe.

“I never falter Jesse. You should know this more than anyone.” Hanzo replied with a tight-mouthed smile. Hanzo could feel Jesse’s stare digging into him. He felt every move of his muscle being adored. Hanzo kept himself focused on the targets in front of him. The strain on his arm was negligent from the hypnotisation of pulling the bow back, aiming and firing. The calculations in his head that became muscle memory from a much younger version of himself.

Bang  
Bang  
Bang

Clearly becoming impatient Jesse had started to shoot beside him. The deep roar of his gun next to him was distracting, certainly, but he kept his focus working alongside Jesse, where he belonged. Hanzo could never ask for a better partner in battle. A fast shooting, accurate gunslinger, who always found his way out of any situation. Whether he weasel his way out with words or his blusterous gun. Jesse could walk through the destruction with a smile plastered on his face. They moved like dance partners in the heat of battle, Hanzo taking out long range targets with clean shots and taking out grouped up enemies in a tight area with his scatter arrow while Jesse would take care of any pesky flankers that threatened anyone that think about touching Hanzo, using his flashbangs to disorient the targets.

“Jesse, you are not giving the rest of us a chance to take them out.” Hanzo said exaggerating his words. The man next to him chuckled loud enough to be heard over the continuous gunfire. Another six shots were fired and a robotic whine was heard down the range.

“Well darlin’, if you ain’t getting enough action,” Jesse wiggled his eyebrows with the innuendo “Then we can spar.”

“Fool, you think you can actually win?” Hanzo laughed at Jesse, despite Jesse usually winning.

“Well sweetheart, you’re laugh will make it all the more satisfying to win this fight.”

The two walked in unison towards the weight room. The heat of the room hit the pair in the face. Hanzo walked into a private training room and turned the lock. Jesse shrugged off his shirt and took his place on the leather mat on the floor. Hanzo knew these spars were to be done without holding back. Muscle on muscle, a match that was more brute than brains. Hanzo took the other corner of the mat and held his fists up. 

Hanzo’s cool eyes watched every movement of the cowboy across from him, watching what muscles were being flexed and what was relaxed. Looking for an opening within his stance. After many attempts of Jesse beating Hanzo in the past, he knew the patterns of the larger man. 

Jesse lunged for Hanzo but Hanzo replied by turning his body to the left quickly. Before Hanzo had the time to counter the movement, Jesse was behind him. A surge of energy hit his back and he rolled to the ground. Hanzo turned quickly to punch empty air in the place Jesse was moments ago. Hanzo’s heart thumped in his chest, and he could feel the sweat building up around his neck and face. Hanzo quickly bent his knees again and braced himself for another hit. A solid blow landed on his forearm from in front of him. Bone hit bone as Hanzo winced. He turned and took a blow at Jesse’s bicep. Feeling the flesh hold strong against the pure force behind his punch. 

Another knock at his abdomen which was blocked with a swipe of Jesse’s arm. A flurry of hits and blocks; parries and counters were exchanged between the two. Their dance with guns and bows were almost outmatched by the dance with their fists. A perfect balance of defence and offence. The dangerous game of endurance. Waiting for the other to make a mistake. Jesse returned a block with a follow up punch to the face. A foolish mistake which was countered by Hanzo’s left hand, as he took a calculated blow at Jesse’s exposed right side. A crunch was heard which made Hanzo hesitate momentarily, feeling the pain in his own ribs. If it had hurt himself that badly the pain that Jesse must have felt would have been awful.

“Fuck.” Jesse hissed.

Jesse squirmed under the hit, but Hanzo regained his stance wearily, not wanting to further hurt his mate but he knew if he showed mercy that Jesse would pounce on the opportunity. He kicked his right foot behind Jesse’s knee. The broad man fell to his knees with a harsh thump and Hanzo stood above him, towering over the man. Hanzo placed a hand on his shoulder and began to open his mouth to speak. McCree made a last ditch effort to pin Hanzo to the ground. He grabbed his waist and used his entire body weight to throw Hanzo off balance. It was a move that tended to work more often than not, due to the sheer size difference between them. Hanzo toppled over and landed hard on the leather mat, feeling the cool material stuck to his skin as he tried to stand up again. Their spar turned more into wrestling, a game Hanzo knew he would lose.

Tap Tap

Hanzo conceded. He figured there was no point in practicing his wrestling skills with a man much larger than himself. Wrestling with his enemy would not be an option on the battlefield, so it was not a skill he had under his belt.

“Givin’ up already?” Jesse commented nonchalantly.

“I came to spar, not roll around on the ground.” Hanzo said bluntly, though he was becoming increasingly aware of the situation he was in. Sweat started to bead on his forehead again as he looked up at Jesse where the fool was crouched above him. His lower half pressed into Hanzo and his hair stuck to his forehead, covered in sweat from the work. His chest glistened in the dim light of the room. His biceps seemed larger than usual and his brown eyes were staring at him with a sense of primal possessiveness. A look that Hanzo wanted to consume with all his existence. Hanzo reached up cautiously and wiped away a bead of sweat threatening to drop from Jesse’s face, which seemed to jar Jesse from whatever trance he had been in and he scrambled away from Hanzo, releasing a weight from his chest and released a deep sigh from his chest.

“Jesse, I don’t suppose you want me to join you in the showers?” Hanzo asked in a matter-of-fact way.

“Darlin’ do you even need to ask?”


	3. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast dresses up for Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW At the end.

“Jesse, no. Absolutely not.” Hanzo stared at Jesse in disbelief and sternness.

“Awe, come on darlin’ it’ll be a fun lil gag for Halloween. Ain’t harmin’ no one.” Jesse puppy-dog eyed Hanzo. Jesse proposed that they swap outfits for Halloween. Jesse in his kyudo-gi, hakama and steel boots and Hanzo in Jesse’s plaid shirt, serape, chaps, boots (spurs and all Jesse insisted) and even his hat. Jesse doubted their clothes would even fit each other, but Jesse couldn’t help but think how adorable Hanzo would look in his oversized clothing. Jesse placed his hand firmly on Hanzo’s exposed shoulder. The cool skin warmed under Jesse’s warm hand. Jesse leaned in and nipped Hanzo’s lower lip.

“It’ll be fun. I promise.”

“You’re insufferable.” Hanzo sighed weakly. Jesse caught on to the ‘insult’ Hanzo had tossed him and played along in his usual manner.

“Darlin’ your words wound me. You might need to kiss it better.” Jesse winked at Hanzo indicating to his mouth.

“Hmm. I like my men big and strong.” Hanzo paused to let the words settle in. “And right now, you’re acting like a little boy.”

“Didn’t think you thought so highly of me.” Jesse murmured with a ripple of insecurity and whole-hearted truth.

Hanzo bore into Jesse’s eyes. “Jesse, don’t do this.” Jesse felt Hanzo’s strong hands on his biceps which grounded him to reality. “You know I love you. Every part of you.” Hanzo had a sparkle in his eye as he looked up at Jesse. Jesse smiled weakly, understanding the words Hanzo had said to him but not fully acknowledging them, the cold hands of insecurity wrapped around his mind.

“Anyway darlin’ we got the Halloween party comin’ up soon.” Jesse used his quick thinking, not wanting to dwell on his weaknesses.

Hanzo went to open his mouth to comment, but decided against it. “I think that we should make some cookies. We have those cookie-cutters that you bought us for Christmas and we can decorate them how we please.”

“Sweetheart I never thought you would ask.”  
-  
“Fareeha, I got no clue what our costumes are going to be.” Angela complained to the taller Egyptian woman. She sounded stressed and exhausted, most likely from long nights in the medical bay. 

“My darling, don’t panic about such menial things. I’m sure whatever we come up with will be perfect.” Fareeha swept a strand of blonde hair behind Angela’s ear. “And besides, whatever we come up with will be far better than what Jesse decides.” She and Angela chuckled at the thought of Jesse’s previous outfits: Woody, Clint Eastwood and his worst one; Rango.

“The lizard one was the worst!” Angela said wiping a tear of laughter from her eye. Angela rested her head on Fareeha’s chest and focused on her breathing, trying to match the pace. Angela heard her take a sudden intake and she looked up cautiously at Fareeha.

“I have an idea.” She declared. Her white teeth shined and her lips tugged into a tight smile. “I’ll go as a female Han Solo and you as Leia.”

“Fareeha! It’s perfect!” Angela practically squealed in uncontained excitement. Angela kissed her on the lips and bounded out for the door humming a sweet tune for her childhood.  
-  
“Have you seen a classic show called One Punch Man, Zenny?” Genji asked looking over at the sea. The sunset sending a ruby blanket over the sky.

“Yes, I have in my youth. I quite liked it.” Zenyatta hummed. 

“I think I have an idea for what need should dress up as for Halloween.” Genji exclaimed practically bouncing from where he was seated. It had been his favourite show ever since he was a child. It also provided some of his favourite memories as a kid, because Hanzo would take time out of his studies to watch it with him. Now? To dress up as his childhood heroes would be a wonderful thing. 

“Patience Genji, we still have time to prepare.”   
-  
“Angela do you know where we keep the Christmas stuff?” Jack asked the blonde Swiss woman as she was practically skipping down the hallway.

“Jack, you run this place. How don’t you know?” She asked in disbelief. When she saw he was sincere, she sighed. “It’s in the third storage shed, in the red and green bins.”

Jack smiled under his visor remembering the times Gabe would dress as Santa for Halloween and he would be his little elf. Jack decided to dress as Santa this year. Without Gabe. He tried to shake off the horrible memory and hurried to the storage shed.  
-  
“Jesse please tell me we have everything.” Hanzo said as Jesse walked through the kitchen.

“Darlin’ why don’t you trust me. Of course I got everything we need.”

They worked side by side at the big kitchen island, starting in silence. Hanzo was cracking eggs, despite Jesse’s protests of living on a farm as a boy, and cooking eggs all the time. Hanzo promptly reminded him that he didn’t have a prosthetic arm when he was a boy. Silently, after his mild protest, Jesse got into the rhythm of measuring cups of flour, sugar, brown sugar etc. Jesse measured the last cup of flour and looked at Hanzo with giddy excitement.

“Jesse Nicholas McCree, don’t you get any smart ideas.” Hanzo warned half-heartedly.

Jesse’s eyes were alive with mischief and excitement. It started out with just a handful. A handful of flour hit Hanzo’s apron with a satisfying puff of flour extending onto the granite countertop. Hanzo turned his neck and the joints popped threateningly. Hanzo seemed to leer over Jesse, despite being smaller. Jesse gave a weak smile and attempted to mutter out an apology before Hanzo took an equal amount of flour and smeared it on Jesse’s face.

“Awe come on darlin’, if you wanted it on my face then you could have just told me.” Jesse wiggled his eyebrows. Hanzo sighed heavily at the innuendo.

Jesse looked back at Hanzo. He leaned in for a kiss, very slowly. Hanzo should have seen the spark in Jesse’s eye a moment before their lips met. Jesse quickly lifted his hand in front of his face and blew a small amount of flour at Hanzo. Jesse cackled madly has Hanzo chased him around the island.

“Jesse.” Hanzo began.  
“Nicholas.” Another pause.  
“McCree.” He grabbed him behind his waist.

Hanzo pushed him against the island, trapping Jesse with his body. Jesse could feel Hanzo pushing him slightly harder against the counter.

“Ya caught me.” Jesse said with a lopsided smile. “Now what are you gonna do with me?” Jesse continued, his voice deepening, sending shivers down Hanzo’s spine.

“Well Jesse, you have to pay for what you’ve done.” Jesse felt slightly scared at what Hanzo could do. “And I think I have the perfect punishment.”

Without Jesse realising it, Hanzo had grabbed a handful of flour and his hand came in contact with Jesse’s rich brown locks. Jesse cried out in shock.

“Looks like I’ve got you.” Hanzo smiled fondly.

“In my sights?” Jesse continued, laughing at the expense of his father-figure.

The two laughed together. Jesse had his head thrown back and tears threatened to spill from his eyes he was laughing so hard. After their laughing fit Jesse looked down at Hanzo again. He constantly longed for the affection of the smaller man. He embraced him into a large hug and nuzzled his nose against Hanzo’s hair. Jesse hummed quietly just standing in the kitchen, covered in flour and he wished he could pause time.

“Come on cowboy, we’ve got work to finish.” Jesse mumbled but complied with Hanzo’s words.

Hanzo was beating the mixture together when Jesse, with the mischievous look on his face again came over and smacked his butt hard.

“Jesse!” Hanzo yelped.

“Sorry darlin’ I couldn’t resist ya.” Jesse winked at him.

The mix was finally ready, after no more shenanigans, to be turned into cookies.

“Jesse, grab the cookie cutters.”

“Yes sir!” Jesse mocked.

“I will not hesitate to make you lick my boots soldier.” Hanzo replied, carrying on the act.

“It’d be my pleasure sweetheart.” Jesse said with a smile cracked on his lips.

“Get the damn cookie-cutters fool.”

Hanzo had the dough laid out and ready to be cut into the; as Jesse quotes, “cutest and scariest thing we’ve ever made”. Hanzo snorted lightly at the name. “On second thought, we haven’t met our kids yet.” Jesse let the word linger in the air between them. Hanzo’s lips turned into a smile that Jesse couldn’t help but adore.

**_’We ought ta cook more often if you’re like this’_** Jesse said through the ripple unintendedly.

Hanzo pinched Jesse lightly on the arm.

“Hey!” Jesse said his face wrinkling in fake pain. “It’ll only hurt you as well.”

“You call that pain? Have you ever been under your tickling hands Jesse?” Hanzo said with his arms crossed, obviously unamused by the times he was tickled by Jesse.

“Well I suppose I’m gonna have’ta do it now, won’t I?” Jesse teased, his hands looming in the air like Godzilla about to attack New York.

“Jesse. No. We have work to do.” Hanzo annunciating the first two words clearly.

“Fine. Fine, only for you.”

**_’How would I control myself without you?’_** Jesse said fondly through the tug.

**_’We both need each other… for more than one reason’_ **

Jesse smiled at the words sent into his head. He raised his eyebrow at Hanzo, knowing full well what he meant by his ‘other reasons’. He kissed Hanzo on the forehead as light as a butterfly.

“Are we going to frost them?” Hanzo questioned.

“Darlin’ of course we are going to frost them. And sprinkles, can’t forget ‘em.” Jesse said sounding way too serious for making Halloween cookies.

Out of the first batch they managed to make 25 cookies.

“This will simply not be enough.” Hanzo said looking disappointed.

“Well cupcake, we might need to use you, because we are outta sugar.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes so hard the feeling may as well have gone through the tug.

“It looks like we might have to make a trip to the local shops Jesse.”  
-  
“Well we have permission from the Big Guy to go.” Jesse strolled alongside Hanzo to the northern exit of the base. “And Dad.”

Jesse interlinked his hand with Hanzo’s. His tanned skin contrasted well against Hanzo’s lighter pigmented skin. Hanzo’s hands were freezing.

“Darlin, why are your damn hands so cold?” Jesse sincerely looked at Hanzo, his eyebrows slightly knit together.

“Maybe you need to hold them more.” Hanzo gave him a wicked grin. “Neglecting your duties as my boyfriend, Jesse. Tsk, tsk.”

“Oh sweetheart, how can I ever repay you?” Jesse said throwing his hands up in the air with a forced drama. Anyone who saw them from an outsider's perspective would have assumed they were serious. This was just another one of their dances, this time theatrically.

“Hmm, I think that you need to carry me to the store.” Hanzo chuckled to himself while Jesse roared with laughter. 

Jesse threw his arm over Hanzo, pulling him closer. Jesse grunted as he listed up Hanzo off the ground. Hanzo let out a muffled yell as the world was tipped sideways and he was being carried bridal style down the pathway. Hanzo turned and pecked him on the cheek. The corner of Jesse’s mouth upturned and his cheeks flushed pink.

“F-fool.” Hanzo’s face was flushed with embarrassment. Jesse placed him down gently onto the concrete. 

The automatic glass doors revealed the pair as the droning beep was released from the door, alerting the shop owner of their presence. The light taps of Hanzo’s metal boots and the jingling of Jesse’s spurs echoed throughout the otherwise empty store.

The cashier looked up from her stationary spot and stared at the strange pair that walked into her shop. She shrugged, guessing they were from the Overwatch facility nearby, and pulled her greying hair back into a tight bun.

Jesse and Hanzo had found the sugar in the back left of the store. The couple made their way hand in hand to the cashier.

“How are you two lovely boys today?” The cashier asked in Spanish.

“Just doing a bit of Halloween baking.” Jesse replied in perfect Spanish.

“You two look perfect together.” The lady smiled at Hanzo. Hanzo looked taken aback for a moment but swiftly gave her a smile back.

“Thank you ma’am. He’s quite the keeper.” Jesse admitted.

The lady smiled at the two as they strolled out the store.

“Target has been spotted.” The lady says into a communicator hidden under the countertop.

 

“They cowboy and the archer?” A voice came through the line, crackled and deep.

 

“Yes, Reaper.” The lady hung up the communicator and reached for the gun behind her desk. Her job was done. 

 

Down the road Jesse and Hanzo swore they heard a gunshot, but dismissed it for being fireworks and continued back to the watchpoint.  
-  
With the remaining time they had left, the two managed to make more than enough cookies for all of the base.

“Jesse, there are far too many cookies for just us two to frost, we are going to need help.” Hanzo sighed. Jesse pulled out his communicator.

**McCree:** @all got some cookies that need decorating in the kitchen  
 **Genji:** Got it  
 **Pharah:** Angel and I are on our way  
 **Zenyatta:** I shall be there as soon as possible  
 **D.Va:** This is for my fans!  
 **Tracer:** I’ll be there in a jiffy  
 **Hanzo:** Thank you all very much. See you there.

Jesse wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s waist and leaned down for a kiss.

“Save it for the wedding!” Hana yelled at the two from across the kitchen.

“Goddamnit Hana you scared the shit out o’ me.” Jesse jumped, pulled out of the moment suddenly.

“You better not have gotten Gay Uncle germs on my cookies.” Hana sneered at the pair.

“Ain’t no promises. Isn’t that right sweetheart.” Jesse winked at Hanzo, then at Hana.

“Don’t worry kid, we washed our hands first.” Hanzo said joining in.

“Who are you calling a child?” Hana frowned.

Hana then groaned and yelled about ‘all of overwatch being gay’. Jesse thought about the way that Hana and Lena got along, but decided against commenting on it. Eventually all the people shuffled into the large kitchen to decorate the cookies.

“Jess, was it your idea to make dinosaur shaped cookies?” Angela asked.

“We had the cutters for ‘em and dinosaurs are mighty scary aren’t they?”

The group collectively laughed at Jesse. He frowned a little bit. Hanzo thankfully saved him.

“Well, the cookies are baked now, and the idea was ours, not just Jesse’s.” Hanzo beamed with pride.

**_’Thank you so much Hanzo’_** Jesse sent through the tug. His lips were pulled into a small smile. He gave Hanzo a kiss on the forehead.

“Stop being cute. You’re meant to be gross old men.” Hana said with a fake frown. Genji silently agreed and mentioned something about ‘never seeing Hanzo smile this much’ Jesse laughed and ruffled her hair.

**_’Family’_** Hanzo sent through with a longing. 

**_’One big happy family’_** Jesse smiled at Hanzo.

“So… where’s the frosting.” Genji asked, getting impatient.  
“Patience Genji.” Zenyatta soothed.

“It’s in the fridge, we have orange and black frosting. Sprinkles are in the cupboard. As per Jesse’s request, spooky ones only.” Hanzo sounded like a true leader. Jesse couldn’t help but feel he was destined for more.

The group split into their respective couples and started to work silently side by side. The synchronisation between the couples made progress much easier. Jesse, Fareeha, Lena and Genji were all in charge of frosting the cookies, as they worked at a quick pace and required less of an eye to detail. Hanzo, Angela, Hana and Zenyatta were in charge of the sprinkles, their eye to detail and quick pace made it easier for them to place sprinkles however they wanted. Hanzo opted for simple borders around the frosting, whereas Hana just poured them on, and somehow they turned out looking wonderful.

“Thank you all for helpin’ up out. We needed it.” Jesse stated once all the cookies were done.

“Needed some time away from all the work anyway.” Angela commented.

Jesse gave everyone a hug as a sign of appreciation – much to Hanzo’s dislike. Hanzo turned to Jesse and pressed his lips into Jesse’s. Jesse’s eyes blew open and quickly returned the kiss.

“My room. Now.” Hanzo demanded.

The walk to Hanzo’s room felt as though it went on for hours. Stopping to kiss or grope every few metres. Finally arriving at Hanzo’s tidy room Jesse shucked off his hat and boots immediately. Hanzo sat on the bed and started taking off his synthetic steel boots. Jesse knelt down and helped him, leaving trails of kisses down his legs as more of them were revealed.

“Jesse, I want this to be about you. Let me treat you.”

“Darlin’ I don’t think I’ve heard better words in ma life.” Jesse drawled.

Hanzo ducked onto his knees and looked up at Jesse. Jesse combed his hands through Hanzo’s hair like it was the most precious thing in his world. Jesse felt a warm palm on his crotch and groaned. The warmth spread like a wildfire throughout his body, reaching his face as a pink blush. Hanzo massaged the ever-growing bulge. Jesse felt the absence of hands on his crotch but it was replaced with the click of his belt being undone.

“Obscene and big. Much like the rest of you.” Hanzo muttered under his breath.

Casting the belt to the side, Hanzo toyed with the button on Jesse’s jeans. He placed a kiss on the metal button. Hanzo worked his magic on the button and the zipper and the cool air hit Jesse’s length.

“No underwear?”

“Couldn’t help myself.” Jesse admitted with a wild grin.

Hanzo stared at the half hard member in his face. Jesse could feel Hanzo’s breath heavy on his cock and tried to stifle a moan.

“You’re so good to me Han.” Jesse whispered.

Jesse placed the pad of his thumb on Hanzo’s bottom lip, pushing his jaw open. Hanzo took the digit into his mouth greedily. Jesse pulled his finger out and wiped it across Hanzo’s face. Hanzo glared at him, although Jesse was too lost in lust to notice. Jesse was about to open his mouth again when Hanzo lifted up his cock and gently took the head of it in his mouth. His tongue over the smooth head. Hanzo’s mouth was warm and soft over the head of Jesse’s cock, it felt like heaven on earth. Hanzo teased Jesse with longer slower licks, all whilst keeping eye contact with the cowboy. He could feel the swirl of Hanzo’s tongue around the tip of his penis. Jesse now fully hard, was big enough to make Hanzo’s mouth full. Hanzo slowly took in another inch of Jesse’s erection. His tongue playing with the vein on the underside of his shaft. Jesse bucked into the touch and hit the back of Hanzo’s throat.

“Shit. Fuck. Sorry.” Jesse feeling the effects of it himself.

Hanzo just hummed and resumed his job. He took almost the whole thing in his mouth again when Jesse let out another moan, this time louder and less restricted. Jesse felt Hanzo’s nose breathe in his scent at the base of his cock.. Jesse was always impressed with the way Hanzo was able to take his full length in his mouth. Jesse could feel Hanzo’s tongue exploring his shaft. He slowly started to retract, gliding his tongue over the vein that drove Jesse wild. Hanzo added in a hand to the mix, twisting and stroking with his quick bobs. Jesse mussled Hanzo’s hair despite the disapproving look. Jesse was getting close, he could feel the build-up in his lower stomach. His words became mumbled and garbled, the lust and pleasure taking control of his body. The heat of Hanzo’s mouth. The skillful tongue. His. Jesse came hard down Hanzo’s throat. He swallowed hard, milking everything he could out of the orgasm. Still, despite this a little bit of Jesse dribbled out of Hanzo’s mouth. Jesse wiped it with his thumb and Hanzo sucked on it diligently. 

“Hanzo. Sweetheart. Mine.” Jesse released through clenched teeth. Jesse tackled him to the bed and cuddled what was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure whether to add this as an extra part then remembered that I had a plot point in here.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something like this. Any spelling/grammar/tense errors that I didn't catch just lemme know.  
> Chapter two will be awhile, my words decided to delete my work I had on it and i have to restart a lot of my editing


End file.
